winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirta
Mirta is a girl who stood out amongst the other witches of Cloud Tower. She has the ability to produce illusions using her imagination on her emotions. She was a witch in most of the first season before becoming a fairy. OverviewEdit She has often been ridiculed by the Trix at Cloud Tower because of her opinion that Witches and Fairies are not very different from each other and that they can be friends. This was proved to be right later in Season 3 and the Second Movie, when Witches and Fairies have become friends even if there was still a rivalry, though a friendly one, between the Witches and the Fairies. This is even seen in Season 3, when the Witches attack Alfea after Valtor turned them into his slaves/minions, Flora wondered why the Witches were attacking because she thought the Witches of Cloud Tower and the Fairies of Alfea were now friends. However, the Witches still sometimes played pranks on the Fairies like in Magical Adventure but not bad ones like before. Mirta even attempts to help Bloom on one occasion and ends up by being turned into a pumpkin by Icy. At the end of Season One, she transfers to Alfea College, where it is unclear whether she is truly fairy or witch, as she grows wings in Season 3, but tends to revert to dark magic upon occasion like in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. Personality ProfileEdit Mirta is a sweet and shy girl who would rather have fairies and witches all get along. Her personality is similar to Flora's, with a good head on her shoulders. At Cloud Tower, Mirta was not fitting in, though she was nice to everyone else there. Mirta gives friendship a great value and her friendship seems to be contagious because Amaryl seems to be more friendly to the Winx since they know her. Her closest friends are Lucy, Flora, Amaryl and Kimmy; she does not have a pixie yet but she could bond with Zing or Jolly who both like her. She has grown more cheerful throughout the series as she develops more friendship with the fairies of Alfea. She does not have any love interest. Even if Mirta (like Flora) is afraid easily, she is also very selfless, as showed in Season 1, when she stood between a hurt Bloom and the Trix; or when she told Flora to not worry about her and go help the others against the nightmare monster; or in Season 3 when she went to Cloud Tower without her roommates or being transformed in order to find out what happened to Lucy. In one issue of the comic, Mirta is shown to work in Magix as a barber saying that it is in order to make money in case she will not become a fairy, since it was prior of Aisha's joining the Winx because she was not there, it is between the events of seasons one and two. SeasonsEdit Season 1Edit For interfering in the Trix's business, she is transformed into a pumpkin for the second half of the first season. Flora keeps the pumpkin in her room and takes care of it, trying several times to turn her back. By the end of the first season, she is turned back into a girl by Flora and becomes a transfer student to Alfea. Winx Club: Revenge of the TrixEdit Mirta interferes in the Trix' plan to steal Bloom's Dragon Flame by warning Bloom. Later on, during the fight against the Trix, Mirta is turned into a pumpkin by Icy and is subsequently taken to Alfea to be cared for by Flora. Winx Club: The Battle for MagixEdit She seen to be back to normal at the prom after the Trix is defeated by Bloom. Season 2 Edit While not as prominent as story wise, Mirta still manages to make several appearances in this season. She seems to fit better in Alfea than in Cloud Tower, mainly because she can sometimes been seen with Amaryl, Kimmy, and Aisha, and she is part of Aisha's dance show with Francis at Musa's concert. She makes her next appearance due to going to Cloud Tower with the Winx Club. While at Cloud Tower, Mirta visits Lucy and they share memories of their childhood. Lucy accepts Mirta's desire to be a Fairy and Mirta does the same for Lucy's wish to remain a Witch and become a full-fledged one. She tells Mirta that not all Witches are like the Trix and that there are proud and strong Witches like Miss Griffin (implying Miss Griffin is now Lucy's role model and that she no longer wants to be like the Trix). Mirta later finds herself caught up in yet another battle with the Trix. In the last episode, she can be seen dancing with Lucy and taking pictures with the Winx Club. Season 3Edit Mirta was mentioned in the first episode when Tecna said she sent Mirta an invitation to Stella's Princess Ball and that she accepted the invitation. She is seen in Winx form in the 10th episode of the third season but not in the 11th episode. Like some other fairies, it is currently unknown how and when exactly she has transformed for the first time; and she did not transform in later episodes. Secret of the Lost Kingdom Edit In the first movie, Mirta is featured a couple of times. When Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Aisha are graduating, she cheers them on. When Mandragora attacks Alfea, she starts taking down one of her monsters bravely with fairy powers and after with witch powers but Professor Wizgiz finishes it more comically. After that she appears, with the teachers, pixies, and fairies to restore Alfea after the battle. Winx Club 3D: Magical AdventureEdit Here, she takes part in the more rivalry side of friendship between Fairies and Witches. The Witches of Cloud Tower pull a prank on the Alfea Fairies by putting a spell on the food; it turns whoever eats into a frog. However, Mirta manages to the throw cake at Lucy before the latter could, thus turning Lucy into an amphibian. Mirta then frightens the Lucy-frog away, giggling while at it. As it is relatively easy for Lucy to be turned back, it is all in good fun and so the prank backfired a bit on the Witches. Season 5Edit Mirta makes a small appearance in Alfea with a new student. This appears to be her fourth year in Alfea. She has only had one cameo. Witch/FairyEdit Mirta used to be a Witch but she later became a Fairy. It can be supposed that Fairies and Witches are not distinct species, but instead members of the same species who choose to become either Fairies or Witches according to their personalities or for other reasons. Since Mirta was assumed to be doing her first year at Cloud Tower, it is possible that so long someone has not become a full-fledged Witch or Fairy, that person can still switch between Dark or Light magic and become either a Fairy or a Witch. Fairies and Witches usually join Alfea and Cloud Tower respectively when they are 16-years old, and Bloom first discovered her powers at this age, so it could be that it is at this age that the magic powers of Fairies and Witches begin to appear. This could explain why Mirta was able to change from being a Witch to a Fairy since her powers had not stabilized themselves. AppearanceEdit CivilianEdit Mirta is a pale girl with freckles, grey eyes and short burgundy hair that has a long blue streak in it, with a few beads separating it from the rest of her hair. Her most frequent outfit has a punk goth style to it. She wears a frayed white shirt with a pumpkin decal in the middle, a gray shirt underneath that shirt, and a black vest that covers both. Her black skirt has a gray layer to it and is held up by two belts, white and dark red respectively. She wears dark red leggings underneath the skirt. Finally, her black boots are knee-high with grey straps on them. She accessorizes with grey arm cuffs. Season 2 DanceEdit Seen at the end of the season 2 finale, Mirta wears a gray shirt in the shape of Bloom's Winx top with gray bands at the top of her arms, she also has a white bracelet on one of her wrists. Her skirt is either black or dark brown with 2 light blown strings as a belt going around it. She also has grey socks that stop just below her skirt and black short boots. FairyEdit Mirta wears a pink top with dark blue straps. She wears a matching skirt. Mirta wears dark blue sparkly gloves, knee-high, light teal boots with pink heels. Her wings resemble butterfly wings. Her Enchantix is a sparkly see-through dress with maroon shorts. She has light pink shoes and long gloves. Her wings are big with jewels. Magical AbilitiesEdit *'Wave of Compression:' Seen in the first movie, it is a dark purple beam that Mirta fires at an invading monster. It appears to be fairy magic since there is no dark aura surrounding Mirta. While it did not do much damage, the spell did manage to hurt the monster. *''"By the powers of darkness, I order...":'' An incomplete, dark spell spoken in the first movie in which a dark aura does surround her. Mirta was not able to complete it due to Professor Wizgiz's interruption and warning of not using dark magic. *'Unnamed shield spell': She used an orange shield during Valtor's attack to Alfea with aid from possessed Witches. *'Unnamed summoning spell :' Mirta used this to summon a large beast to attack the Trix role in the series draco agrees with his unity of witches and fairies, for he see's they are not to diffrent from each other. and in one episode she also gains her enchantix. Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Witch Category:Member of the winx club